A Gift for Damon
by tsukikomew
Summary: After Kat is not in the tomb, Damon is visited by four ghosts in order to help him move on.  He visits the past, present, and future with the aid of three female ghosts.  His only hope is to learn a valuable lesson before the sunrise or all hope is lost.
1. Twas the Night Before

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that intoxication soon would be there;

The brooding brother was nestled all snug in his bed;

while visions of rabbits danced in his head;

And Elena in lingerie, and I with a slap

had just settled down for a long winter's nap,

When out on the patio there arose such a clatter,

I continued to sit not to see what was the matter.

Away from my dreams I flew like a flash,

Threw the drink to the wall and heard it smash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,

When, what my uninterested eyes should appear,

but a envision of love and the girl I revere,

With a small pump of her blood, so tempting so thick

I knew in a moment it must be a trick.

More rapid than vampires her heartbeat it came,

And she moved, and slid, and uttered my name;

Oh Damon! I love you, Please come to bed!

Spend the night in my embrace. Now lets get you fed!

To the top of the stairs! To the foot of the bed!

Now follow me! Follow me! Follow she pled!

As much as he wanted to fly,

he knew in his heart, he wanted to cry,

So up to the foot of the bed he flew,

With a hip sway, and a resounding purr,

And then, in a groaning, I moved in a blur

The dancing and sighing of each little move.

As I drew in my room, and was turning around,

Down on the bed, I flew with a bound.

She was dressed in all silk, from her neck to her hips,

And strawberry chapstick coated her lips;

A bundle of toys lay near on the bed,

And she looked like a minx just ready to be led.

Her eyes-how they sparkled! Her feelings so merry!

Her cheeks were like roses, her lips like a cherry!

Her body was wild like a forest's doe,

Her thighs as white as wintery snows;

The end of a ribbon she held tight in her teeth,

While the rest of it encircled her waist like a wreath;

She had a small twinkle in her eye while a hand rest on her belly,

That slid, sensuously down her body while his legs became jelly.

She was glowing and smiling, a right flawless young girl

And I moved forward as her fingers started to curl;

A wink of her eye and a crook of her finger,

Soon gave me to know I had reason to linger;

She spoke not a word but went straight to her work,

My clothes slid from my body, my hips moved with a jerk,

And laying her finger aside of her nose,

And giving a nod, up to the pillows she rose;

She sprang to her side, to me she gave a soft whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard her moan as I slid down out of sight,

Happy Christmas my Damon, let us have a good night."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-vampirediaries-vampirediaries-

This is my new story. Now obviously this wasn't much of a story but chapter two will be up later today. This will go one chapter a day with the last to be posted on Christmas Day. I hope you enjoyed my rewrite of "Twas the Night". Be sure to let me know with reviews.

GiB and TWHL should have new chapters by Friday as well. My student teaching is over and I have time to focus on writing.

Follow me at .com for updates and sneak peaks.


	2. How it Began

The scotch burned as it rolled down his dry throat but he didn't notice the discomfort. The fire crackled nearby and he glared at the flickering lights. His eyes focused in on the two stockings that hung from the mantle but he couldn't bother himself with destroying them. He hated Christmas. He hated the whole idea of sitting around with family and opening gifts. He hated being civil to humans and he certainly hated being required to care.

This year was no different. Elena had helped Stefan decorate the Boarding House a few days ago while he had drunk himself into a stupor. He had emerged from his dark room and found the house glittering with Christmas lights while a tree sat in the corner with a few small gifts. He had argued with Elena over the decorations, while Stefan watched nearby. Their voices rose before he insulted her, she slapped him and then she stormed off.

Stefan had spoken in that annoying soft tone, belittling him. He hated that tone Stefan used when talking to him. It reminded him of Father and how much he loathed the man. Giuseppe had always kept his voice low when speaking to Damon as if he was not even worth the trouble.

Damon shook his head, banishing the thoughts of his past. Well not all thoughts as his musings went back to lovely Katherine. Where was she now, he wondered? Could she be near at hand or was she partying as she so liked to when he was human? He thought that he would feel her, a sire's bond is a strong one indeed but he never felt her in the slightest. It was a lonely existence when you could not even find the one who made you.

He shivered lightly at the thought before lifting the delicate card from the table. He had found it taped to his door, the white paper in stark contrast to the dark wood door. One word in black struck him from the creamy white envelope.

_Damon_

She had written his name in such a delicate fashion that it momentarily pulled him from his drunken stupor. He had lifted it slowly and pulled the small rose-colored paper from its sheath. The small writing continued on the paper and he read slowly, confused by its purpose.

_Damon,_

_You must come to dinner tonight. I know things have been difficult for you these past few weeks but Christmas is a time for reflecting on the good from this year. You have much to be happy for I am sure and you should leave your drinks behind and spend the next day or so enjoying your life._

_We are having a small dinner tonight and a breakfast tomorrow. Please come and spend Christmas with us. Stefan would like to celebrate with you and I would like to share this with you. You spoke of a connection we had and I do not wish to lose that in light of the current situation. I know you are hurt by her actions but I hope that you will still be able to be around me without the hurtful memories. I have missed you since Atlanta and I hope this will convince you to leave her memory behind and move forward._

_Please Come,_

_Elena_

He lifted the paper and held it in his hand while his thumb caressed the signature. He could not understand why she would think Katherine would stop him from being near her. Contrary to popular belief, he knew who she was and who she wasn't. For a small moment a flame shot through his cold, dead heart at the thought that she wanted him to be there for Christmas. She was asking him, not Stefan. She was worried about him.

He shook the idea away as quickly as it had risen and moved to refill his glass. The letter fluttered to the floor while a loud chime rang through the house. He glanced up at the ornate clock and saw that it was nearing 9 o'clock. The dinner would be over now, the family sitting around drinking hot chocolate and talking of unimportant things. He had missed that chance.

With his drink refilled he moved back to the settee, his drink resting on the table beside it. He glanced at his cellphone which buzzed across the table, pleading with him to read the text.

_Please Come Tomorrow ~Elena_

For a moment he smiled at the text before chucking his phone across the room. He hated Christmas and he hated how soft she was making him. He should have just killed her a long time ago. 'But then,' his voice of reason chimed in, 'you wouldn't have a friend.' He groaned at his inner thoughts before slouching down in the chair and closing his eyes.

-vampirediaries-vampirediaries-vampirediaries-vampirediaries-

It seemed as though hours had passed since he closed his eyes, but somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind he knew that at most 30 minutes had passed. A loud door slam caused his eyes to shoot open. He glanced at the clock and read a blurry 9:37. He stood and moved to look towards the front door.

It was locked. That was strange in itself but Stefan always seemed to lock the door when Damon drank. He glanced around, listening intently for any indication someone was in the house. He came up empty, shrugged and shuffled back towards the parlor. He turned the corner with his eyes closed as he shook his head. The scotch was going to his head.

"You look horrible as always." His eyes shot open as he glanced across the room. There was someone sitting in the armchair by the fireplace, legs dangling off the arms as she reclined.

"You!"

"Yes, it's me. I was wondering if you'd remember me. You smell like a brewery and not in a good way." He glared at her for a moment before realizing something very important.

"You're dead. I killed you weeks ago."

"Yes, you did." Her eyes flew to his while she frowned slightly. She reached out, grabbing for a bottle of bourbon but came up empty. "Ah the consequences of being a ghost."

"What are you doing here Lexi?" He moved into the room with an air of cool confidence. She shrugged lightly before turning in the seat.

"I came because I was asked. It's really that simple. They asked and I came."

"Who asked?"

"Call it what you will. God. Supreme Being. The Powers That Be. Which ever since it doesn't really matter." She glanced at the piece of paper lying on the floor, moving forward in order to read Elena's dainty script. "I knew she was a good person. She would have to be if she's trying to straighten you out. She's good for Stefan...it's a pity." She trailed off again as she looked around the room.

"What do you want Lexi?" She stood quickly, seeming to appear in front of him so suddenly he nearly jumped back.

"I'm here to warn you Damon. You have been wallowing in this pity party for way too long and we're sick of it. You have this great potential apparently to save people and do good and you are wasting it."

"Alright well I'd like to go back to my drinking so if you'd be so kind as to leave." He moved over to the settee and resumed drinking his scotch. He heard her groan loudly but he ignored it in favor of intoxication.

"You aren't listening. Look here's the deal; tonight you will be visited by three spirits who will help you potentially learn a lesson. You will recognize each person that visits you and they will help you by showing you your past, present, and future."

"And what is your role in all of this?" She sighed again before sitting down on the armchair again.

"My role is to put you on the path tonight. I made a deal to come back and help you in between the meetings so that you can learn something from all of this. Hopefully you'll make the right choice by sunrise. At least we can only hope..." Damon could tell from her tone that little would be accomplished from asking her more. He downed the rest of his drink before slouching down against the cushions.

"What do I need to do?"

"Just wait for the first guest. They'll be by soon. I'll just go upstairs and hang out in Stefan's room until you get back. Remember Damon, everything you see tonight is important." With that, Lexi turned and moved upstairs. He groaned lightly and then decided to continue his drinking. He was already hallucinating and hopefully a few more drinks would take him into oblivion.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

His eyes shot open when he heard another door slam. There was a distinct clicking sound to be heard on the hardwood floors as the figure drew nearer to him. He turned and glanced at the clock, "10:43".

"I'll take it that you are the ghost for the past," he called out. He watched for a moment until the figure turned the corner, the course, brown cloth dusting the floor lightly.

"Master Salvatore." His eyes flew up to the face of this new ghost and he nearly did a double-take.

"Emily?"

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

So here is chapter 1 of this story. Please review and show your Christmas Spirit. Who do you think will be ghosts of Christmas Present and Future?

Find Story sneak peaks and updates at http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com


	3. What Was

"Emily?" He stared for long moments at her. She seemed much more solid than Lexi had. He could smell her, nearly hear her heartbeat. She almost seemed real.

"Do not question your sanity Mister Salvatore. I am only this real because it is easier for you this way. I won't remain as such for very long." She moved closer to him and he backed up slightly, moving towards the fireplace. "Are you frightened Mister Salvatore...of me?" She moved closer with a small sway of her skirts. He moved backwards until he was up against the wall. She moved in front of him, her course hand reaching up to stroke the side of his face.

"What do you want Emily?" She continued her irritatingly soft stroking and he turned away from her gaze.

"You are hardened Mister Salvatore. It is so unfortunate that you have closed your heart to the world. You used to be so carefree...so innocent." His face changed at her statements and he growled a deep guttural sound, signaling his displeasure. She stepped back slightly, curtsying as she had one many times before. She stepped back, lifted the creamy envelope off the floor before laying it gently on the end table.

"Have you come to warn me off of seeking Katherine or some such nonsense?" A sharp giggle erupted from the spirit and he sputtered lightly. Emily had never shown much sense of amusement while around Katherine. She was always on guard, watching for some danger to her mistress.

"Of course not Mister Salvatore. I have no such power. I am merely here to guide you through the past. We should visit you during your human years." She moved fluidly until she was next to Damon once more. "Come Mister Salvatore," she said while offering her arm.

"And If I should refuse and return to my drinking?"

"Then you lose out on an opportunity to find happiness. It really is your choice." She turned to face him, starring up at him from under her bonnet. He watched her for a moment. She had been a beauty but he had never taken the time to really notice. Katherine had always distracted him from noticing others.

He sighed lightly knowing what must be done. Emily had, after all, always done right by him even when Katherine disagreed. She had often protected him from things he could not comprehend, shielding him from Katherine's deadly pleasures. She had even tried to warn him of Katherine's duplicity but he had been too foolish to listen.

"Very well but let's make it quick. I'm feeling peckish and I might need to find some young girls to amuse me tomorrow." He linked arms with her and waited to wake up from this silly dream.

"As you wish Mister Salvatore."

"Call me Dam-" He nearly screamed as he was sucked forward. His body felt as though it was tearing from his bones as he seemed to fall down a hole.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

He hit the ground with a crash, loud groaning issuing from his lips. His eyes opened slowly and he was met with the sun overhead, shining down on the Salvatore gardens. He sat up quickly, glancing around at the familiar, yet strange sights. He glanced down at himself, noticing quickly that he was dressed in the period garb. He reached up and toyed with the slightly longer hair, in the fashion he kept it during the 1860s. He listened for a moment, taking his pulse and realized with sudden clarity that he was human.

"Do not panic Mister Salvatore." Emily stepped out from the woods quietly, moving towards him quickly. "You are not human again, just merely borrowing your human shell for this venture."

"But how...?" He stood up, dusting the dirt from the rich fabrics. It had been a long time since he had been so completely decked out in societal fabrics. He had shied away from fancy clothes, minus the designer labels, as soon as possible. Quite suddenly he realized how much he missed his leather jacket. He had not been without it for so long. He could hardly remember a time before he wore...the forties; it must have been about then.

"It will be more worthwhile if you experience what you need to see. Standing by and watching quietly never accomplishes much of anything, unless of course you are not invited to the party." Emily reached out comfortingly and threaded her arm with his. "Now Mister Salvatore, would you be so kind as to escort me back to my mistress? Miss Katherine does not like to be kept waiting."

"As I well remember." He moved forward, escorting Emily through the brush and over the bridge until he could see the house looming in the distance.

"You should know Mister Salvatore that in this time you are aware of Katherine's...abnormality. You have been intimate with her and you are completely under her spell. Remember that you mustn't try to change things. This is only a mirror of that time, not the true past." He nodded absent-mindedly as he considered that in a few moments he would see the woman he loved. Perhaps this dream would be worthwhile after all.

The approached the house quickly and he was pleased that Emily had stopped talking about the rules of this world. As they neared the garden maze he heard Katherine's giggle issuing from the veranda.

"Why Mr. Salvatore, you are letting me win I think."

"Now why would you think that Miss Pierce?" Her soft giggle erupted again.

"You flirt as well as your sons. They also shamelessly let me win...Mr. Salvatore!" Damon grew surprised by the sound she had made. He nearly rushed along to see her but Emily held him back.

"You are supposed to be gone all day. You should be careful how quickly you show yourself." He nodded slightly. "Come into the house and you may see what has been transpiring." He followed her guiding arm until they were inside the house.

"Where are the servants?"

"They have been dismissed. Katherine often had them dismissed when she had lives to ruin." He followed her through the parlor until he heard a feminine moan issuing from the veranda. They moved closer until they could see. He nearly gasped at the sight but Emily silenced him quickly.

Before them, Katherine was wearing her white petticoats while his father was on his knees. Katherine's leg was thrown over his shoulder as he pleasured her in an obvious way.

"Why Mr. Salvatore you do that divinely." Damon watched as his father moved back in order to nearly worship the vampiress in front of him. "Did I ask you to stop?"

"Stefan will be home soon. We cannot risk him finding us."

"I suppose you are right. I shall retire upstairs and call Emily. We can continue this another time." She stood quickly, walking through the house with a sway of her hips. "Emily!"

"Yes mistress?" Emily pushed Damon back into the alcove as she move into Katherine's view.

"Help me dress. I must entertain Damon tonight. He shall accompany me feeding I think."

"And Mister Stefan?" Damon watched as Katherine turned sharply, a soft expression appearing on her face for a second.

"No. He...will not see that until...not until later." She moved towards the stairs but paused at the bottom. "Oh and Emily, follow me in a few moments. I need to speak to Young Anna. She has been waiting for so long." She flew up the stairs quickly. Emily walked over to Damon and waited for him to begin.

"She was...with Father?"

"Yes. She used him since the moment she was invited in. She conquered him slowly, promising him things in exchange for loyalty. He was not very hard to take since he had been so long without female companionship. She was with Anna as well. Anna came here often as she was quite devoted to Katherine."

"So she had us all fooled then?" He turned to stare out the windows, noting with some displeasure that Pearl was marching towards the house with Jonathan Gilbert.

"Oh yes. She used you all. Only Pearl remained disenchanted. While friends, Pearl knew who Katherine was. You all came to her like lambs to the slaughter and she knew how easily you were kept. Come Mister Salvatore, you should change into your evening coat." She led him calmly up the stairs, pausing in front of Katherine's door.

"Please Mistress...I need...oh please!" Anna's quiet pleading issued from the other side. Damon listened as a quick slap was issued.

"Oh I know what you need little Anna. You need your release little flower." She paused for a moment and listened intently. "Your mother will be here in five minutes time. If you should want it then you must come to me..." Her voice grew muffled as Emily ushered him past the door.

"Anna was played with quite frequently. Katherine always liked to train young ones. Quick now into your room!" She pushed him inside before bustling back down the hall to Katherine's room. Two short raps on the door occurred before he could hear Anna rushing down the steps in order to meet her mother.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

An hour later Damon descended the stairs and moved towards the dining area. He knew the evening meal would be served soon and he was anxious to continue his realizations. He turned the corner and found Katherine reclining on the settee.

"Darling Damon, won't you come and sit with me?" He nodded curtly, moving to sit in the chair nearby her. Her coquettish eyes attempted their playful seduction while he played his part well. He leaned forward until she could kiss him roughly, her fangs emerging for a second to nick his lips. He pulled some of his blood from him, licking the stray drops from his mouth. "You taste lovely. I should sample you later."

She sat up suddenly, straightening her skirts until she was the picture of innocence. Damon watched as Stefan tripped into the room. He rolled his eyes at the picture of innocence he portrayed.

"Oh Stefan, I missed your company today. It was ever so boring without you. Won't you come and talk with me and Damon?"

"I'm not really dressed for polite society Katherine. I...should really change into more suitable clothes..."

"Nonsense," she waved dismissively, "I quite like your riding clothes. They make you look rugged, like a rogue or bandit. Come sit with us and in order to not anger your father, you should sit on the floor there so I may fix your hair." Stefan moved towards Katherine like a moth to a flame. He sat quickly and she immediately busied herself with playing with Stefan's hair. She twisted and curled and whispered sweet nothings, all the while pretending Damon was not even there.

This was perfectly fine by Damon because it gave him time to consider the happenings. He remembered this weekend perfectly. He had gone into town to purchase a beautiful trinket from the Lockwood's. They had recently returned from a European trip and they had purchased trinkets to sell to the locals. He had wanted the most expensive for Katherine, to prove he loved her more. He had returned and found Katherine reclining on the settee and the following events had transpired. He had never known what had gone on throughout the day.

He sat there dumbfounded watching the dust particles float through the room. He had thought at the time that Stefan was little competition that could be dealt with eventually. He would inherit the land and power, not Stefan. He could offer her enough income to live in luxury without compulsion. He could be bloodthirsty while Stefan hid from the nastier things. How could she even want him? He had always been docile, submissive, and easily-led. How could she prefer that to someone with passion?

He rose suddenly, making apologetic murmurs to escape the room. He strode briskly out of the front door and walked down the lane. He walked, not really thinking of where he was going. He walked through the trees, not appreciating the beauty of the moonlight trickling through the branches. He walked for a long time, hours seeming to pass him by. He noticed a boulder sitting in a small clearing and he sat down, leaning back to stare at the stars.

He felt calm lying here, calmer than he had felt for years. He closed his eyes and rested softly unsure of why he was here. There was nothing for miles and yet here he was lying in a field.

"I thought I might find you here." He shot up staring into the shadows. He let out a sigh of relief when Emily emerged from the treeline. She moved quickly to his side and he made room for her on the boulder.

"Why would I be here? There is nothing special here."

"Because there is something here in the present day. There is something important in this spot. Do you know what it is?"

He turned and stared at the open field, trying desperately to attribute distance in his mind from the Salvatore mansion. He contemplated the distance carefully but drew a blank. "The Grill?"

"No. This is where Miss Elena lives. In 125 years Grayson and Miranda Gilbert will purchase the house in this spot and soon after Miss Elena will be adopted. It is interesting that even here you sought out that comfort." She trailed off as she let him consider her words.

"I wasn't even paying attention. I stopped a few hundred feet back and there was no reason for it."

"Perhaps...although you may want to consider where that spot is in the present day."

He grew quiet, knowing that spot was the where he saw Elena for the first time. She was walking home from school and he had quietly observed her at a distance. He had stopped short when he saw her, amazed at the similarities to Katherine, as well as the differences.

"Are you ready to go? You have a few more visitors to deal with tonight." She offered her arm to him and he reached out, sighing the whole time. Once again he felt a pulling and tumbling sensation, signaling his return to the present.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

"Rise and shine Sweetie-pie." He felt a slight shaking and he groaned as he came to. He glanced around and noticed Lexi reclining on the sofa nearby.

"Not you again." He groaned, climbing onto the settee and grabbing the bottle of bourbon nearby. He took a swig, shuddering at the taste. He wasn't overly fond of bourbon but it would do.

"I'm assuming you didn't learn anything valuable from your trip then?" He shook his head at her question before resuming his drinking.

"I learned Katherine was even more of a bitch then I realized but other than that, no." She stood quickly and stared down at him.

"Well then the next one will be along shortly. I'm going for a walk and I'll meet you here around 3a.m." He watched as she moved out of the parlor and out onto the patio. He shook his head mumbling about how much he hated annoying women. Before he could complete the thought the stereo turned on, blasting rock music. He could hear the sound of high heels clicking down the wooden floors. He stood up quickly, dropping the bottle of bourbon and wincing as it shattered on the floor.

"Well you seem to be awfully boring now. I remember that you used to be fun!" He spun around looking for the voice but came up empty. He continued searching, hearing laughing coming from the landing above. He glanced up but it was empty. He turned swiftly and grimaced at the person reclining on the couch.

"Hello Damon."

"Hello...Vicki."

=====VampireDiaries====VampireDiaries====VampireDiaries====

So here is Chapter Two. Next time join Damon and Vicki in a visit to the present. What did you think of Katherine's behavior? What about Damon finding the spot where Elena's house will be built? Please let me know! Reviews are awesome!

http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com


	4. What Is

"It is strange to be sitting here. It seems like yesterday I was waking up here, different and changing." She sighed lightly before picking at a piece of lint from her pants. "Well let's get this party started Baby."

"I can't believe that you of all people would agree to 'guide' me." He uttered the statement sharply, moving more confidently into the room.

"Don't think I came for you. I could care less what happens to you. You don't deserve my help and you certainly don't deserve this opportunity." She seemed to spit this reply at him and he knew if words could harm, he would be writhing in agony.

"Then why are you here Vicki?"

"It was my only shot to say goodbye. It's my only chance to give a little closure after all of this."

"For the Gilbert boy?" She glared up at him swiftly and he was struck by the intelligence in her gaze. Vicki had always seemed shallow and vacant but in death she was aware, sober, and not at all as she was alive.

"Yes and no. We were never healthy for each other but he certainly deserves the closure that only I can give him." She stood abruptly, her movements graceful yet somehow juvenile. He had truly ended her life before she had grown into it. She was not at all like Elena, who had clearly grown into herself by the age of seventeen. She was graceful while passionate, mature yet youthful in her movements. He shook his head lightly. It was never good to dwell on warm, fuzzy thoughts.

'She is turning me into Stefan,' he thought suddenly. He wiped the thought from his mind and turned to Vicki once more.

"Well let's tumble down the rabbit hole Alice."

"Well come on then. You drive." She moved out of the room and hopped in his car, sliding around until she was comfortable. He followed her and plopped down into the driver's seat. "I always liked your car. It's the perfect blend of wild and romance wrapped into one."

"So let me guess...you're trying to earn your wings Clarence?" She glared at him for a moment before flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't call me that! I just wasn't given all those nifty special powers yet."

"Uh huh...so where to Clarence?" She gestured angrily to the right and he turned the car. They drifted towards the unknown location for long moments until finally she gestured for him to stop the car. She was out of it before he could take in their surroundings.

"Well come on! I don't have all night." He rushed out of the car, realizing he was in front of Elena's house. Vicki was standing in front of the windows outside of the living room, staring in at the scene. Damon turned and glanced in the window surprised by what he saw. Elena was sitting on the couch just staring at the tree, no Stefan in sight. She had her cell phone sitting by her on the table and she kept glancing at it, hoping he thought for some indication she had a message.

"Why are we here Vicki?" She chose not to answer his question, instead choosing to watch the scene unfold. Elena turned and lifted the phone, typing in a short message before hitting send. She stood abruptly and walked towards the front door. Quickly, Vicki and Damon moved to the side of the house.

"Don't worry, she can't see your car. I do have that ability." He didn't comment as Elena stepped outside, moving to sit on the porch swing. It creaked loudly as she swung in the cool air. Long moments passed as she simply stared in front of her, thinking something over. Damon noticed she looked pained as certain thoughts crossed her mind.

"Elena, honey?" Her head shot up at the sound as Jenna stepped onto the porch. "What are you doing up? Where's Stefan?"

"He ran home to check on Damon." Jenna moved to sit beside Elena, wrapping a blanket around their legs. They sat in silence, the only noise coming from the swing.

"What's wrong Elena? You've been distant all night."

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"Damon. I really wish he had come tonight. I...I wanted him here." Jenna said nothing at Elena's words but she did move forward until she was standing in front of the railing.

"I can't tell you what to do Elena but...you should think about that and maybe realize something. You missed him tonight and maybe there is more to that then you'd like to think."

"I'm not stupid Jenna. I know what it means but he's...well he's in love with someone else. It wouldn't be a good idea to dwell on it. I'm better off just...continuing on."

"That's not fair to you or to Stefan."

"I know," Elena sighed loudly. She leaned back and rested while Jenna continued to stare down the street.

"You should tell him how you feel. That's the best advice I can offer you."

"I would love to take it. I was hoping he would come tonight but now I can only hope for tomorrow. I don't want to tell him while he's still hung-up on his ex but I..."

"You haven't been sleeping."

"No I haven't." After those words, Vicki pulled Damon away from a conversation he very much wanted to hear. She continued to pull at him with an undeniably strong force until they were standing in the cemetery, three blocks over.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"It was a private conversation and you heard enough." She stomped off a little ways until she was standing beside the grave where Damon had seen Elena once. "I remember this funeral. Jeremy was drunk of course, swaying against that tree," she gestured towards the oak tree nearby before continuing, "Elena wasn't here. She was still in the hospital. She was there for a few more weeks but when she came back she was different." She paused in her thoughts clearly swept away by memories.

"How was she different?"

"She seemed to be looking for something...someone. She hunted constantly, frequenting places like...well a ghost."

"What was she looking for?"

"I'm sure you can figure that one out. What were you looking for when your mother died?"

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

They made their way back to Elena's house, to retrieve the car she had said but he felt as though something was missing. He noticed with utter distaste that he was sobering up and he didn't quite like the reality he was waking up to. They walked quietly as they approached the Gilbert house, but stopped quickly when they noticed Elena standing a foot from the cloaked car.

Vicki held him back as they watched her stare intently at the space, her chocolate hair blowing in the soft wind. Damon didn't like what she was wearing for the temperature outside. She was wearing some sort of dress that fluttered beautifully in the wind, a wrap fluttering behind her. She looked like some perfect maiden come from the heavens to find someone. She would be the angel, warm and soft, who could warm a man's bed and make him forget all his troubles. He shook his head to rid himself of the old stories his mother used to tell him.

"Elena?" She whipped around quickly to meet the gaze of Stefan. He moved forward, shrugging out of his jacket before he wrapped it around her, effectively claiming her in the night air.

"Stefan?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I thought I felt...well I mean, I thought I heard..." She turned to stare at the space the cloaked car rested.

"You thought you heard his car again."

"Yes."

"How long are we going to pretend Elena?"

"I don't know...do you not like pretending?" He murmured something low that even Damon with his advanced hearing, couldn't quite catch.

"Elena...the choice is always yours and I'm willing to be second best if it means I can still keep you." He could taste her tears on the air and he made a quick move to step into the light and make his presence known.

"No Damon. We aren't supposed to really be here." He stepped back more fully into the shadows as the scene continued to unfold. Elena turned until she was framed in the moonlight. She was a vision of beauty, of purity and innocence. Tears streaming down her face, her hair swirling around her and her heart fluttering wildly beneath her breast.

"I'm going back inside Stefan. We can talk about his more in a day or two. We should attempt to at least enjoy Christmas." He nodded slightly before leading her back into the house. Vicki sighed and pulled Damon back to the cloaked car. Soon he was driving down the road, the cool winter air whipping in his face. Vicki made some sort of murmur and Damon glanced sideways at her.

"What is it Clarence?"

"She knew the car was there, I'm sure. How did she know? She couldn't see it...couldn't possibly know it was there," she trailed off as she continued her thought process.

"Well maybe your powers are faulty."

"No, definitely not. Stop calling me Clarence. I always hated that movie."

"How can you hate that movie? I don't like Christmas but that movie was well-done and a classic to boot."

"Sweet on Donna Reed loverboy?"

"Well she was attractive in that movie, but I've always preferred long chocolate hair..."

"Of course." Vicki drifted into silence as she continued to think about the meaning behind Elena's sensing of the car.

"Well anywhere else or are we done for tonight?"

"It's nearly 5 and you have more to see before sunrise."

"What's the deal with sunrise anyway?"

"Have you ever heard of a moment, that one chance you have to change the course of history that could change your life? That's what sunrise is for you today. You have one shot to get it right or you'll be too late."

"And if I don't get it right?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries

"Goodbye Damon."

"You're leaving without your closure?" She walked down a few steps until she was standing on the gravel of the walkway.

"No. I have one more stop but I needed to see you back here. Lexi should be around soon to prepare you for your last visit. It was nice to see you again Damon. I never did thank you."

"Thank me...for what?"

"I wasn't meant to last long here. I was too destructive, too messed-up. I would have died with a needle in my arm. You...offered me an easier way out. It was something that saved a lot of people heartache. It was better this way."

"I don't get thanked very often." She nodded quickly before continuing down the driveway.

"I hope I don't see you again Damon. I really hope you do get this. It would be better for everyone."

It was the last he saw of her as she walked away from him. Soon she was out of sight and he stared after her, thinking over the thanks she had given him.

"I like her. She's different than most." Lexi slid up next to him, staring down the road as well. "It's starting to lighten a bit. We don't have much time." She moved to sit on the railing of the house, her legs dangling over the small garden that had been planted decades ago.

"Have you learned anything?"

"Perhaps." He moved to enter the house again.

"I should warn you that the interior of the house is different. You'll meet up with your...guide later."

"Whatever you say Marley." He heard her laughter erupt as he opened the door. He was inside the room before he realized that this was not the home he had left a few hours before. The door slammed shut behind him and he realized very quickly that he had walked right into the future.

"Damon?" The soft voice echoed through the house and he turned to see the speaker. He froze in her gaze, a questioning look graced her features as she moved towards him. Her hand reached out an she caressed his face gently before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Are you alright Baby?"

=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=

So there's the present. Tomorrow we'll get to look at the possible future he could live. His guide will be along later but I feel as though he should discover some things on his own. Let me know what you think.

http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com


	5. What Could Be

"Are you alright Baby? Did you hear something?" Her hand was soft against his cheek, a slow burn radiating out from her palm. Her arm was pale in the early morning light, her body shivering in the cool air. He reached out gently, resting his hand on her hip as she came willingly into his embrace. Her heart fluttered lightly as she molded into his arms, her lips pressed to his neck. "Did something wake you?"

"No...dear. I just went for a walk." She pulled back to look into his eyes for a moment before nodding slightly. She grabbed his hand, threading her fingers with his before tugging him towards the steps. Her robe swished as she walked, her hips promising passionate delights. He followed her like an animal, his body radiating with what this change of events could mean for him. He could feel her vibrating with want, with desire, with the sweet delights of a woman in love.

Soon they were nearing his bedroom and she turned for a moment in order to unbutton his shirt. As it fluttered down his arms, she caressed the muscles she had uncovered. Her fingers were teasing, seeking out pleasurable spots while her little heels clicked on the hardwood. Soon they were in his room and he noticed with interest that the furniture was different. There was a larger bed, custom naturally, and silken sheets that would be a pleasure to slip around on. She pushed him towards the bed and he tumbled on to the sheets, bouncing a little as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"I thought you might like to open one of your presents now." She twirled a little, giggling at his facial expression. He was stunned to say the least. She was sliding the silk robe up and down her legs, caressing herself with it as she stared at him. He could smell her standing there, her arousal a delectable scent of wonders to be had. He watched as her fingers slipped to the knotted belt, swaying her hips to silent music.

He watched in awe as the robe slipped open slightly, showing him slivers of her skin as she spun around. She licked her lips sensuously and dropped the robe to the floor. The midnight blue silk robe hit the dark hardwood floors as she faced away from him. She looked over her shoulder at him before bending over to remove her heels. He watched her with passion-filled eyes as she stood up again, twirling the end of a bit of cloth between her fingers.

"Won't you unwrap your present Baby?" She moved until she was between his knees, her breasts pressed forward. He leaned forward gently and kissed the valley between her breasts, licking and suckling until she moaned softly. He pulled back and finally noticed a ribbon tied around her waist, securing the dark red baby-doll to her body. He untied it quickly, unwrapping his gift slowly.

As the ribbon drifted down her body, he noticed a sharp intake of breath as the ribbon teased her heated flesh. He paused for a moment as he pulled the ribbon more tightly into his grasp. He rubbed it gently across the tops of her legs, teasing her gently. Before she could gasp fully, he had rolled them to the bed. He pinned her to the sheets while kissing her neck, suckling the soft skin beneath her ear.

"Darling little flower. You're quivering for me, all wet and needy." She moaned above him as he rubbed himself against her. "Simply a dream come true."

"Ohhh Damon!" Her voice rose in a litany of soft sighs, passionate moans, and pleading cries as he played with her. "Damon, is something...is something different?"

"No, why?" he managed to grunt out as he licked the tops of her breasts. He could smell the lotions she used on her skin, a concoction of white tea and ginger. It was delectable and seemed to be distracting him from whatever she was trying to say. Her fingers were grasping his shoulders, her sharp little nails scratching him as he teased her.

"You had me a few hours ago but you are acting like we've never been this way. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'd be better if you'd let me keep playing with you." She giggled lightly as he tickled her hip.

"Alrighty then...do your worst! Your wife needs some serious loving and you need to give it to her." He glanced down then, noticing for the first time she was wearing a beautiful ring with a silver wedding band nestled on her finger. He lifted her hand and kissed the ring gently before sliding up next to her on the bed.

"Will you tell me something little flower?" She nodded quickly and he chuckled at her before continuing. "Tell me how I proposed."

"You know the story, after all you were there."

"Humor me."

"Well we were walking through the park and you led me astray, as you often do. You took me to that spot near the Falls where we went all those Christmas's ago. You held me close, lifting my curled hair from my neck and kissed my shoulder." She closed her eyes as she remembered an important event from past years.

"Like this?" He whispered softly as he brushed his lips against her shoulder. She groaned as he duplicated the move, only this time he added tongue.

"Yes exactly like that. You did that a few times until I was weak in the knees. Then you got down on one knee and proposed in the traditional sense. After I said yes, we had a sunset picnic and watched the meteor shower. It was beautiful and romantic and we made love under the stars that night. Oh Damon, it was so magical!"

"We are magic." He leaned down and kissed her nose gently. "I'm so sorry this is all a dream and you aren't real." He glanced down and noticed a tear running down her face, dripping onto the red lingerie she had so carefully picked out. The door swung open suddenly and he turned to see what had forced it.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Anna stood in the doorway, an amused look on her face. "Getting busy with a figment?" He looked back to the bed and found it empty, the new decorations gone and everything back in it's rightful place. He sighed heavily, already missing the vision that had held his attention for such a short time.

"It was enlightening."

"I thought it might be." She moved forward and took a perch at the foot of the bed. She sat down much like a teenager does when bored. She was the picture of agitation, her fingers tapping out rhythms on her thighs.

"So how are you my Casper guide? You are not fully dead."

"Not yet. I will be though." He was quiet for a moment as he considered her words, the dark promises it held.

"How long?"

"That's not important. Not long I guess." She turned to look at him and her eyes held more wisdom than he thought possible from Anna.

"So you are death in this gigantic metaphor that is my life then."

"I suppose you could say that. This lesson you need to learn is not really a life and death decision. It's more of a positive or negative outcome for the future. Events will unfold regardless of your actions but some things could be better if you make the right choice."

"So one way is good and the other is bad?"

"Not inherently. Both ways lead to positives and negatives but somethings can be...better." She reclined back for a moment before rolling onto her side. "I went through a similar experience once."

"Ah."

"It was in the 80s...the 1980s I mean that I was visited. I got to see my future and I saw something that changed my life forever."

"What happened?"

"I saw Jeremy. He was smiling at me and he kissed me. He told me that being a vampire didn't bother him. He told me he wanted me as I am. It made me see things differently. It made my life better."

"And Elena is my chance?"

"Yes. She is the one who could give you true happiness but that doesn't mean anything will be easier. It just means you won't be alone in this eternal damnation thing." They drifted into a companionable silence and Damon took the time to glance at the clock. Sunrise would be in less than an hour and no decision had been made.

"What about her?"

"Elena? What about her?"

"Will I...can I make her happy?" Anna chose not to answer his question while he thought over the possibility. He could claim Elena and make her his. He could love her entirely for years to come. She would accept him possibly but was it the best choice for her? Would she be happier with Stefan or with some human boy? Would she want children? Would she choose to grow old?

"That is not a question I can answer for you. I think you should be asking yourself if YOU can make her happy. Can you not be selfish for all of five minutes to see what she wants and needs? Can you let go of this Katherine obsession and give yourself over to love?"

He didn't answer her but instead turned to look out the window. It was getting light outside, the stars disappearing once more in favor of daylight. The dream would be over soon and he would need to decide if it was real or not.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

"Well I need to get going. Sunrise is my cutoff or I'll turn into a pumpkin."

"Thank you Anna."

"No problem." She stood and walked to the door. "I'll give Lexi your regards. Oh and Damon? That little dream there with Elena...it was real. I just shaped it off of a possible, potential future."

"So it could happen?"

"Yes and by the way, the lingerie is on page 16 of the lingerie catalog that she has in her room. I uh, looked at it the other day."

"Thank you again Anna." She was gone when he glanced up again. It was quiet in the house and he sat for a few moments just considering what he had seen. He stood quickly and rushed down the stairs. He grabbed the bottle of scotch and took a swig, rejoicing in the burning liquid rushing down his throat.

It would be better this way. He would never make her happy. Stefan was much better suited to that. Maybe he'd leave, go away again and stop seeing her. It would be better to leave now and let her find happiness. He took one last swig before standing quickly. He would leave now and not see her again. He moved forward and heard a distinct crunch beneath his feet. Glancing down, his eyes fell on the letter she had left him.

He wanted to move but his eyes were frozen on the careful script. "Please Come," was all he saw as he stared at the paper. He bent down and retrieved his phone, noticing with interest that he had two more text messages. He clicked in to read them,

_First Message, Received at 2:37a.m. "Merry Christmas Damon." From Elena._

_Second Message, Received at 6:32a.m. "Don't Leave." From Elena._

He gasped at the time stamp, noting that it arrived only a few minutes ago when he had just decided to leave. How had she known? With determined strides, he moved towards the kitchen. Grabbing a bag of blood, he made an important decision. He was dialing a number before he could even begin to understand the choice he had made.

With one last look at the Parlor, he escaped into the morning air. He wouldn't look back this time.

=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=

So here is Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed Damon's short visit to the future. Next chapter will be the longest of the entire story. Our hero has a lot of ground to cover now that he has made a choice. Of course Elena must deal with the fallout of this decision. It may be the last chapter since it will be longer but we'll see. Hit the button and let me know how you feel about it.

Follow me at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Sneak peaks for all new chapters, fic recommendations, and general ramblings


	6. What It Was

_"I wonder if I've been changed in the night? _

_Let me think. _

_Was I the same when I got up this morning? _

_I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. _

_But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?'_

_ Ah, that's the great puzzle!"_

He stood in front of the house, staring at what could possibly be the greatest thing that could happen to him or it could possibly be the most embarrassing moment of his existence. What if he was wrong? What if he was basing his entire decision on a dream that most likely wasn't even real? He shook his head at the thought. He had to at least try, after all. He sighed heavily and glanced down at the flowers he held in his hand. He hoped they were suitable since he had never brought flowers to anyone before.

He walked up the front walk, glancing at his watch to see that it was in fact a suitable time to knock. He wanted this to be done properly by not slipping in the window. As he approached the door he grew nervous. What if he was wrong? What if the dream wasn't real? What if she laughed at him? Before he could talk himself out of it he knocked swiftly, listening for the sound of movement. He heard dainty footfalls coming down the hallway and he was happy it was her coming towards him.

"Damon?" The door was open before he could blink her questioning gaze upon him. She was beautiful in her morning clothes, a long skirt and simple shirt. He had expected pajamas, not this radiance. Her hair was combed, swept back off her bare shoulders. They stood there for a few moments before he offered the flowers. "Oh they're lovely! Are they for me?"

"I wouldn't bring flowers for just anyone Elena."

"They're beautiful. No one's ever brought me flowers before. Come in and I'll just put them in water." She turned to begin moving towards the interior of the house but his hand stopped her.

"Wait! I want to give you your Christmas present." She turned, clearly confused, by his words. She laid the flowers down on the end table before holding out her hand. He pulled her forward suddenly, placing his hand over her eyes.

"Damon! What are you doing?"

"Shh...I'm giving you your present." He led her gently, aiding her down the front walk. She moved calmly as she neared the gift he had prepared on such short notice. "I hope you'll like it."

"Mmhmm." He could see the smile on her face as they neared the curb. "Is it in your car?"

"Nope." He popped the "p" while leaning in to her ear. He could feel the shudder that ran through her body. "Now I'm going to remove my hand." He waited a few seconds before pulling his hand off of her eyes. He watched as her eyes registered utter surprise, followed quickly by delight.

"Oh Damon! It's amazing!" He moved her closer to her present and helped her up. In a split second decision, he decided that she would enjoy a carriage ride through the streets. He would normally have chosen a sleigh but there was no snow on the ground so a carriage seemed like a better choice. He tucked her in under the blankets before sidling in beside her. She looked at him with a healthy glow in her cheeks, a smile on her face, and sparkles in her eyes before wrapping the blanket around his legs. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace special." He said nothing more as they took off. The horses trotted at a leisurely place and he noted with glee that she rested against him, her head on his shoulder. She traced designs on his arms and he remained quiet, guiding the horses but reveling in her closeness.

The reached the park soon enough, luckily empty due to the holiday. He was happy that no one was around to see him during this difficult time. He glanced down, noticing her eyes were closed and her breathing evening out. She was sleeping! He sighed but remembered what he had heard the night before; she hadn't been sleeping.

He guided the horses to a standstill, moving out of the carriage to disconnect them for awhile. There was a small enclosure to the left where they often had small petting zoos during the summer months. He led the horses into the enclosure before locking the gate. He turned and watched Elena sleep for a few moments before climbing into the carriage once more. She snuggled into his embrace as she rested; all lines of worry were erased from her face. She was the picture of happiness while she slept with him.

=VampireDiares=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=

"Mmm..." He listened to her as she began to awaken, her face nuzzling his chest like a small kitten. She had wormed her way completely into his embrace after only a minute or so. She had remained there as comfortable as could be as if she had always been there.

"Damon? What are we...oh!" She shot up quickly but he held her against him. He wasn't so ready to let her go just yet. If this didn't work then they may be the last time he saw her.

He brushed her hair from her face, watching as she grew more confused by their actions. He was infinitely gently with her, treating her like the finest glass. The tips of his fingers traced her features pausing under the eyes, along the seam of her lips, tracing the curve of her ears. He had never been so careful with anything before, never so loving.

"I was going to leave today." Her eyes which had drifted closed at his tender gestures shot open.

"For how long?"

"For good." She flinched at those words but he quieted her with his fingers, seeking out pleasurable or soothing spots for her.

"Are you leaving?"

"I don't think so...maybe."

"What changed your mind?" He sighed but knew an answer would have to be given.

"I had an experience last night. It changed my outlook on things a little bit. I need to be honest with myself a bit as well as figure some things out."

"Like what?"

"Elena," he began softly before moving her face in closer to him. Her lips parted as he drew her closer, her eyes wide at the movement. "I love you."

She was silent as his words, taking them in and letting them wash over her. She was surprised and he was disappointed. How could he have believed a dream so quickly? She would laugh at him surely, sending him away in favor of Stefan.

She silenced his inner thoughts by leaning in and kissing him sweetly. Her lips were soft, yet warm, light yet forceful. She threaded her fingers in his hair as she molded them together. A second later he responded, his arms encircling her waist as his fingers pressed her completely to him. They stayed like that until she needed to breath and he reluctantly let her pull back. He wasn't, however, going to let her leave his embrace entirely.

"This must be a dream," she stated breathlessly but her eyes were aglow with elation. Her cheeks were rosy and her skin had a healthy glow to it.

"Not a dream." He kissed her again, letting his lips caress hers. Her lips were like little petals, quivering beneath his. He coaxed her mouth open and kissed her with so much passion, she could see stars. Their embrace grew more passionate as her short nails dug into his shoulders and his hands began to wander. She groaned as he cupped her behind and situated her against his growing erection. She gasped as a hand cupped her breast. She sighed as he broke their kiss in order to drop warm kisses on her neck.

She sighed pleasurably as he nibbled, licked, and kissed her pulse point. Her breath was ragged above him as he took his sweet time showing her his feelings. He tended to be horrible at verbally expressing his feelings but showing was always his strong suit. He could feel the change in his movements, taste the hunger in his blood as his fangs descended. He pulled away suddenly, turning from her. He struggled to come under control and he grew confused. It had never been this hard for him to regain control. In fact, he hadn't lost control like this in 145 years.

She was hugging him while he tried to regain control, whispering sweet nothings to him as he fought his inner demon. She was patient with him and he was quickly in control of himself. He shifted her in the carriage until he was lying across the bench with her on his lap.

"So now that we've gotten busy a bit, do you think we could make this official?"

"Damon Salvatore wants to be 'official'? Will wonders never cease?"

"Shh, you." He kissed her temple before fixing the blanket over their legs.

"I never said I wanted you." He stiffened at her words, cursing himself for seeing something that might not be there. He had thought her kissing him would speak for itself but maybe she was just curious.

"Of course I love you! I've been in love with you for a long time." He smiled against her, relaxing back against the seat. "And of course I want to be with you."

"And Stefan?"

"We haven't been serious in awhile. Do you remember when you attacked Bonnie and Stefan told me he was leaving town?"

"Yes and then you slept with him and he got all lovey-dovey."

"You are so jealous. I never really got gaga over him after that. I was going to break up with him after Georgia but..."

"He told you he saved your life."

"Yes."

"What changed?"

"I saw you Damon. I saw how you were when she wasn't there. I saw the look in your eyes when you realized she didn't love you. I had never seen someone look like that. I realized at that moment that I never wanted you hurt again. I wanted to make you smile. I wanted to make you happy. I realized my love for you the moment I saw your tears."

"And you've been quiet this whole time?"

"I had to let you grieve." They were quiet after that as he considered her. She was the first person since he was human to see him. Everyone saw the vampire Damon, but never Damon the vampire. It was always fangs first, man second. She saw him as a man.

"Are you ready to go home and have Christmas?"

"Yes." He got out of the carriage and walked to get the horses. Moments later he was finishing hooking them up when she called out to him. "Oh Damon! I absolutely love this present. It's better than anything I could have imagined."

=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=

Presents were exchanged and dinner was served. Stefan seemed okay with the status change but Damon could see that it was bothering him. Elena was radiant, practically glowing as she dragged him under the mistletoe. He kissed her again and again until Jenna chased them out of the doorway. He held her hand under the table while they drank coffee. He gave her a beautiful bracelet his mother had owned years ago. She had given him a photo album of the people that cared about him. Inside had been pictures of her and Jenna, Stefan, an old portrait of his mother and even little Anna had agreed to be in a picture.

He had stayed as long as possible, trying to not leave her. He was so afraid that she would be gone in the morning. He was afraid he was still dreaming and in the morning she would be in Stefan's arms.

He had made it all the way to the curb before the door slammed and she was running towards him. He caught her quickly and she giggled as he lifted her bridal style.

"And what do you think you're doing Miss Gilbert?"

"Coming home with you. Jenna said I could. I mean, if you want me to."

"Of course I do. Hold on tight baby." He started running and she could feel the wind whipping her hair around. Her eyes squeezed shut at the force they were moving. Before she could blink, she felt herself land on soft ground. Her eyes shot open and she was greeted with pillows and bed posts. She sat up and realized she was in his bed. He was shrugging out of his jacket as she watched him. He seemed to know she was watching and he began giving her a surprise strip tease, twirling and rotating while he removed his jacket and shirt.

"Cocky much?" He smirked before moving closer to the bed. He leaned over her until she was pressed intimately against him. His naked chest was pressed up against her and she nearly moaned at his proximity.

"Very." He leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was not soft, nor inherently romantic. This kiss was passionate, erotic, and most of all arousal-enducing. She moaned as he caressed her through her clothes. His fingers were insistent and she found herself falling under his spell. His lips traced her jaw until they were moving down her neck, biting and nipping at her jugular.

She pushed him back until he fell onto his back and she straddled him. Her skirt bunched around them as she came in contact with his erection. She ground herself slowly, head thrown back as she felt herself growing aroused.

Her shirt was ripped from her a moment later as his mouth sought her breasts. He was merciless with his tongue as he rolled and sucked, tweaked and nibbled. She sighed, groaned, and begged for him to finish the job. She was desperate for him.

"Please...please." He lifted her slightly until she was kneeling over him and he had room to work. Her underwear was torn from her with an undeniable force as he pulled her up his body. Somehow he managed to rip his own pants off, not seeming to care about the torn cloth as it hit the floor.

He was lining himself up a second later and he held her there, just the tip of him inside her. He held her above him and just watched her. Her eyes were aglow with passion, her lips swollen, and her body quivering in need. She tried to hold herself, waiting for him to be ready.

"Why are you not trying to force yourself down? Your body is begging to finish the thrust, so why?"

"I don't want our first time to be a power struggle. I want it to be us." He smiled at her words before slamming her down on him. She screamed at the intrusion, her body quaking against his. He rolled them over until he was on top and able to thrust lazily. He took her slowly, their bodies molding together. She kissed him as they came together, his mouth swallowing her soft sighs.

He kept the pace off-beat, dragging out their pleasure. He lifted her leg higher until he was deeper, his body aching for release but his mind unwilling to give it. She began to beg against him, her nails raking down his back. He could smell his blood as she tore his skin open. His face changed and he descended to her neck. Just as he was about to bite down her release hit and she said something that stopped him.

"Damon!" She moaned it to the room and her legs shook with the force. She clamped down on him and his release followed immediately. He thrust once, twice and then he was there in the moment. His mind blew and a moment later he was on his back with her straddling him. He hadn't felt his body move. He hadn't felt her move him. He had been so completely in the moment that he was entirely under HER spell.

"Now normally I would ask you to make me senseless but I'm really tired." He nodded sleepily at her himself before pulling her from him. He settled her in his embrace, wrapping his arms around her. Moments later, sleep claimed him and he thought no more.

=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=

As sunlight began to stream in the windows, our vampire hero was still caught in the web of a dream. She was in bed with him, teasing him with her mouth. She was relentless and he was at her mercy. She teased him until he couldn't stand it, moaning aloud. His dreams had been filled with her and his arm was stretched over the bed. His arm was lying on cool sheets, stretched as though looking for something. There was nothing in the bed and he was alone.

His eyes shot open suddenly and he sat up, all smiles and happiness. He stared at the window for a few moments and happily turned to share the morning with his beloved. His smile fell when he saw the empty bed. His eyes searched the floor but only his clothes lay there. There was no indication she had ever stepped foot in his room.

He could feel his heart clench, tears prickling his eyes. He had dreamt the whole thing. It was Christmas Day and he had drunk himself into oblivion. He put his head in his hands and screamed out in frustration. He had dreamed it all. Of course he had. Nothing ever worked out for him.

"Baby?" His head shot out and he did a double-take. She was standing in the doorway, wearing his shirt with a tray balanced in her hands. He froze as she moved forward, placing the tray on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She slid into bed beside him and began to feed him small fruits. He ate everything offered as he considered her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I thought I had imagined last night."

"Oh believe me baby, you didn't imagine that. I could barely walk this morning from your middle of the night sex fest."

"What?"

"Oh you were pretty out of it when you started making love to me in the middle of the night."

"Mmm...satisfied?"

"Yes. Now let's get you really fed." He looked at her questioningly as she straddled him, the tray forgotten. She pulled her hair to the side and moved closer to him. He kissed her neck lightly as his fangs descended.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm." As his fangs neared her neck he began to think. Yesterday he had been alone in his drinking. He had been focusing on his grief. In one night he had learned a valuable lesson, won the girl, and loved her passionately. Tomorrow would be another day but he knew they would face it together.

=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=VampireDiaries=

So that's it. This is my first completed story on . I know I promised a new GIB and TWHL but this week got busy. I have next week off so I'll write up a storm. Follow me at http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com for updates and sneak peaks.

Please review! Have a Merry Christmas all and thanks for reading!


End file.
